Engine air induction systems are designed to provide dry filtered air for combustion with fuel. Generally, engine performance is improved when the induction system delivers the lowest temperature air with the least pressure drop. Air drawn from within the engine compartment is generally at a higher temperature than air drawn from other locations. Vehicle engine compartments have higher air temperatures than compared to their ambient surroundings.